Dream Come True
by Y2JJerichoHolic4Life
Summary: *On Hold* Collab with hon3y-bun. Join two girls as they get the chance to travel with the WWE for a year. Punk/OC Zack/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey what's up everyone. I'm back with my friend CassieTheNinja and we're doing a collab together. The way we decided would be that I do all the odd chapters and CassieTheNinja will do all the even chapters._

_I hope you guys enjoy and we look forward to your reviews. :)_

_Here's a quick bio:_

**_For me:_**

_Name: Amber Rogers_

_Age: 27_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Hair: Shoulder Length Black_

_Crush: CM Punk_

_Personality: Hyper, can be quiet at times, also the female version of CM Punk. ;)_

**_For CassieTheNinja:_**

_Name: Alyssa Menke_

_Age: 26_

_Eye: Green_

_Hair: Waist length blonde_

_Crush: Zack Ryder_

_Personality: Nice, Girly, Happy a lot, Kind, Looks out for her friends_

_**Disclaimer**: We do not own wrestling. We only own ourselves._

xOx

About two days ago, Alyssa and I entered a radio contest for a chance to tour with the WWE for a year and become valets for anyone we wanted. We were very excited because today was the day they would announce the winner.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" Alyssa said excitedly.

"I know right. It's so suspenseful." I said while smiling and waiting for them to announce the winners.

"It really is." Alyssa said while smiling back.

_"All right, we will now chose the winner of WWE year tour."_ The announcer said and we became quiet right then and there, _"Now remember that the winner gets to bring a friend or family member with them and tour with the WWE for a year. They will also get the privelege to be valets for any of the wrestlers they want."_

"Yeah, yeah, we know already. Get to the dang the drawings already!" I said getting annoyed.

"All right Amber. Don't go CM Punk on me yet." Alyssa said while laughing. I couldn't help but laugh either.

"I know but still, we know the damn prize." I said while shaking my head and smiling.

_"And the winner of the WWE Year Tour is... Alyssa Menke!"_ The announcer said and we hung our mouths open wide. When the information registered, we yelled and squealed while hugging each other. I could not believe we get to go on tour with the WWE. This is the best day ever.

"I'll go call them right now!" Alyssa said happily as she went to get her cellphone. I just sat on the couch grinning like a maniac.

Alyssa and I just graduated in college. Before we met we were internet friends who became best friends in only about 3 months. We both moved to Los Angeles to go to college together. I lived in Jacksonville, Florida and she lived in Fayteville, North Carolina at the time. We rented an apartment together and have been roommates since then. Plus, we both were obsessed with wrestling.

"All right, I called them to verify I'm Alyssa Menke and I chose you as my friend to bring." Alyssa said happily. I couldn't help but smile happily.

"Great, now we just have to pack some clothes and other things since we'll be gone for a year." I said while standing up from the couch.

"I know. That's the annoying part." Alyssa said while frowning but I could tell she was happy.

"It is but what can we do?" I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"True. They said that the plane tickets and the WWE passes should be here by tomorrow since it was local." Alyssa explained.

"All right. Man, I am so excited. I finally get to meet my fantasy husband!" I said while laughing. I am a huge fan of CM Punk. He was technically my inspiration to not drink alcohol or do drugs. I've kept a clean lifestyle my whole life and I'm proud of it. Alyssa also adopted the Straight Edge lifestyle as well but she's mostly a huge Zack Ryder fan. This was definitely exciting.

"I know and I get to meet Zack Ryder!" Alyssa said just as happy. I laughed. This was definitely going to be a fun year for us. Good thing we graduated college already.

"Well, let's get our stuff packed and wait for the tickets and passes to come." I explained while smiling. Alyssa nodded agreeing with me. We went to our rooms and packed whatever we could. I mostly only grabbed my clothes and other essentials, nothing that wasn't important.

After that we just hung out the rest of the night wondering what our year would be like with the WWE.

xOx

_Okay, that's the end right now. Sorry it was so short. CassieTheNinja will take over Chapter 2 so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please R & R and let us know what you think. We look forward it. I'll see you guys in Chapter 3. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

All right everyone this CassieTheNinja's chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. This will be in Alyssa's POV.

Disclaimer: We do not own wrestling or Punk or Zack even though we would love to.

xOx

"I'm so excited", I exclaimed. Amber and I were walking down the halls of the Staples Center in Los Angeles. The backstage passes we received were hanging around our necks. I had been called earlier by Triple H himself informing us that we were needed in a meeting with him at four o'clock. We didn't know what the meeting was for and we didn't care either. Triple H, the COO of WWE, wanted to speak to us and that was all that mattered. Reaching the door we stopped in front of it.

"Aren't you going to go", Amber asked.

"I don't want to go first", I said.

"Don't be such a baby", she said.

"I am not being a baby!"

"Yes you are".

"Am not".

Amber sighed. "Fine. I'll go first", she pushed past me to open the door. I followed her inside the room. I was halfway through the door when Amber stopped abruptly.

"Why'd you stop", I asked her.

She didn't answer, so I looked around her. "Oh". Sitting in the room was every Superstar and Diva, and all eyes were on us.

"Glad you could make it ladies. Please take a seat", Triple H said gesturing towards two empty chairs.

We did as the COO asked.

"As all you know we did a radio contest and this is our winner Alyssa Menke, along with her chosen friend, Amber Rogers. They will be traveling with us for a year and will be valeting to the Superstars of their choosing. Now before I announce who they choose I would just like to say that while they are traveling with us we will treat them with the up most respect and make them feel welcome".

All the Superstars and Divas agreed to the terms.

"Okay, now that is out of the way I would like to say that Amber chose to be CM Punk's valet and Alyssa chose to be Zack Ryder's".

"Ha, take that Cena", Zack exclaimed jumping out of his seat.

While everyone in the room turned their attention to him I giggled silently to myself.

"Sorry. I just got excited", he said slowly sitting back in the chair he previously occupied.

"Thanks for the outburst", Triple H remarked. "Like I was saying they will be valeting for Punk and Ryder. I expect you two to show Amber and Alyssa around. I don't want any bad reports. You're all dismissed".

With the meeting concluded everyone quickly shuffled out of the room. I looked around to see that Zack and Punk were the only ones who hadn't left.

I immediately got up and walked over to them. "Hi. I'm Alyssa", I said extending my hand for them to shake.

Punk took it first. "Phil Brooks".

Then Zack. "Matt Cardona. You can call me Zack though".

Amber came up behind me and introduced herself to the two wrestlers. They each took her hand and introduced themselves.

"Come on Alyssa I'll show you around", Zack said on his way to the door. I followed him out glancing back at Amber and Punk as I did. They weren't speaking, just staring at each other.

"So this is the hallway", Zack said.

I laughed. "I can tell".

He started walking down the hallway and I followed by his side. He showed me the Superstars locker room, the Divas locker room, and even where they make those cool video things.

"Last, but not least, catering", he said getting himself a salami sandwich.

I nodded then took a tuna fish sandwich. We went to an empty table and ate our food in a comfortable silence.

"So tell me about yourself", Zack said after finishing off his sandwich.

"Well I'm originally from New Jersey, I have three sisters, I don't drink or do drugs, and I have a tattoo of a cupcake on my foot".

"A cupcake?"

"Yeah. I've loved cupcakes for like ever so I decided to get a tattoo of one".

"That's pretty cool".

I nodded. "So tell me about you".

"I'm from Long Island and I like to spike my hair", he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well no duh", I said jokingly.

"You told me to tell you about myself".

"I'm a big fan of the Backstreet Boys".

"I already knew that".

"Stalker".

"Haha nice one, but I read that in WWE magazine".

"Of course you did", Zack said that goofy grin on his face again.

I was about to say my comeback when John Cena called out Zack's name. "Hey man we have to get ready for our match tonight".

"You're going to be valeting for me tonight right"? I nodded. "Okay I'll let you get ready and we'll meet at gorilla at ten".

Once I agreed he walked off with John. As I watched him leave I thought about tonight's events thus far. I got to talk to Zack and saw some of the things I only dreamed of seeing. And the night was still young, who knows what might happen.

xOx

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back everyone with my chapter. So sorry about the late update guys. I was having a little writer's block. This chapter will be in Amber's POV. Thanks for all the reviews and people who favorited and story alerted our story._

_**Disclaimer**: We dont own the WWE or the awesome superstars._

xOx

After Alyssa had left with Zack, I looked at Phil and said, "So, where should we start?"

"Doesn't really matter to me. I guess I'll tell you what everything is as we go." Phil said while shrugging and took the lead. I followed behind him admiring his physique. Wow, seeing him in person was way better than watching him on TV. Okay, Amber head out of the clouds.

"So, Phil, how about you tell me about yourself that is if you want." I said while making conversation. Hey, don't blame me for having weak conversation. I'm the with the guy that is practically my inspiration. I've liked him since he first debuted on ECW.

"What do you want to know?" Phil asked looking back at me. I just shrugged.

"I don't know just something random." I said while looking around. Wow, this place is pretty awesome, "Except for being Straight Edge. Since I have known that since you first debuted." I added while smirking.

"I figured that much out." Phil answered while smirking back. We talked about a couple of random things and learned we had a lot in common. We both passionate book worms and we were comparing books that we've both read. We also talked about movies that we both liked. It was really pretty fun and we ended up in the catering area.

"So that's basically the whole backstage area." Phil said while we sat down at a table.

"This is definitely pretty cool." I said while smiling. If you told me years ago that I'd be hanging out CM Punk I wouldn't have believed you.

"So now I've told you about myself, I think it should be your turn." Phil said while drinking a bottle of water that he picked up before we sat down. I had grabbed an orange.

"Well, I used to live in Jacksonville, Florida. After I graduated, I moved to Tampa to go to college for a while. After that I moved to Los Angeles with Alyssa since we both were finished with schooling. Since then we've been living in LA and working." I explained. There was nothing really special about me, just a normal girl, "Also the fact I'm Straight Edge as well." I added while winking.

"That's pretty interesting. I guess you're the type that likes to travel from what I'm guessing." Phil said while smiling.

"Yup, traveling is very fun for me." I said while smiling and eating my orange.

"I can tell so how long have you been a wrestling fan?" Phil asked me.

"I've been a fan for years. I really do miss the good old days of wrestling. It's definitely not like it used to be and plus some the people get on my nerves." I said while thinking of one person I despised.

"Oh really and who would that be?" Phil asked curious.

"Clown Shoes." I said simply and Phil laughed.

"Not surprising not many people like him." Phil said while still smiling at my answer.

"I kinda figured after Cena did what he did on Raw. I laughing my ass off when he called Clown Shoes loser like Jim Carey." I explained while laughing thinking about it.

"That was definitely amusing. You know I think me and you will get along great." Phil said. I nodded in agreement. I looked and saw Alyssa and Zack talking to each other.

"I see Alyssa is having fun." I said while smiling. Phil looked over too.

"I'm guessing you two have been friends for awhile." Phil said while looking back at me and smiling.

"Ever since high school. Well, back then she lived in North Carolina and I was in Florida but we met on the internet and hit it off as good friends." I explained.

"It's nice to have good friends." Phil said agreeing with me.

"It truly is." I said while smiling. We talked a bit more before deciding to walk around some more before the show. I then asked, "So who are you going to wrestle tonight?"

"It's going to be against Chris Jericho of course." Phil said while sighing and rolling his eyes.

"He can never leave you alone, can he?" I asked while shaking my head. Even though I'm a fan of Jericho, he's been getting on my nerves lately, especially on the fact at what he's doing to Punk.

"No he can't. He's too obssessed with his 'Best in the World at everything he does'." Phil said while mocking Jericho. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So true. Besides big difference with 'Best in the World'. You're the best WRESTLER in the world. His is at EVERYTHING HE DOES." I said while calming down a bit from laughing.

"At least someone see's my point in this." Phil said while smirking. I smirked.

"Hey I'm just defending my favorite wrestler." I said while winking. This is definitely going to be interesting.

xOx

_OMG, Dolph, Jack, and Vickie had a falling out! I hope Dolph leaves them, he's so much better without them. Make the right choice Dolph, pleeeeeeaaaase. Go out on your own and win! And my A-Ry got attacked by Big Show. Damn Big Show, grrrr. Hurt my Alex. Anyway, please review and let us know what you think. See you in chap 5. :)_


End file.
